1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tissue sampling device, and more importantly, pertains to a single hand operation biopsy tissue needle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art biopsy needles features needles whereby a cannula and stylet were both operated using different actuating members. Once the needle was inserted, extreme care had to be taken to insure that the proper actuator member be moved in the proper sequence so that the needle members would not access the wrong tissue area or move inadvertently past or out of the desired biopsy tissue area, causing irritation or puncturing of an undesired tissue area. Often the user practitioner, due to unfamiliarity with the needle or procedure, would operate the needle members in an opposite and undesired direction, causing undue stress and trauma in, at or about adjacent tissue areas. Very detailed operational instructions were often hard to follow and required practice on the part of the practitioner, sometimes at the expense of a patient. Another problem was that in having two operating members, two hands were required for proper action of the prior are tissue needles when obtaining a biopsy sample.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a tissue needle requiring single-handed operation at the biopsy point.